


Turning Your Back to the Enemy

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Arriving back to the town of her and Ren's past, Nora is meet with a Grimm that she must face alone.





	1. Chapter 1

A ghoulish screech rang through the air of the long since abandoned settlement of Kuroyuri. A shadow construct that at first appearance gave the impression of a demented horse, only for the middle of its back to show it was some sort of corrupted horseman. Outstretched arms of the beast buried themselves in a crumbling building in front of it. Sinister groans erupting from its mouth every so often followed by the noise of a massive spill, quiet groans being washed out by the sheer volume of every other sound.

Along the main road of the destroyed village lay the unconscious bodies of three hunter’s in training. Two of the remaining members of team JNPR, Lie Ren and Jaune Arc, along with the leader of team RWBY herself, Ruby Rose. As for the orange haired girl that had been fighting the Grimm alongside them? She was in a constant battle of consciousness while speared on the four-foot cock of the Nuckelavee, her stomach bloated to the point of it scraping against the rough stone ground below her, her mouth held open by the flare of the horse cock’s head that went through her entire being.

It had been a short-lived battle that lead to their undeniable defeat. A burst of rage from the typically calm Ren caused its attention to turn to him, an arm flinging him across the courtyard, depleting his aura in a single blow, and knocking him unconscious. Before the others could respond it had already sent Ruby flying through several buildings, easily causing her to fade out. As for Jaune, his immense aura did little more than make the amount of hits skyrocket compared to the others, eventually meeting the same fate of his partners.

As for Nora, why after seeing the devastation wreaked upon her friends she had attempted to chase after them, planning on carrying them away as fast as she could. But, as horses are known to do, the Grimm came galloping after her at a much faster pace, Unfortunately for the hammer wielder, she was not only slower, but vastly shorter in terms of height, so when the Nuckelavee came charging at her, its limp shaft was sent pounding against the small of her back, sending her spiraling to the ground.

Her form against the stone street, her behind still lifted in the air from how she fell, all of it was in the sight of the demon atop the back as the horse itself clopped closer until it stopped, rubbing its muzzle against her white underwear, taking in the scent of her nethers.

An unidentifiable hum rumbled throughout the demonic being’s body, the shaft that rested underneath it twitching and growing to its full length. Arms stretching outward to grab the orange-haired girl brought her clothed mound to rest next to the flair of its cock. A strong thrust with its backside brought a soul-shattering scream to break out from the girl’s lungs as the creature forced the entirety of its length into her. It seeming to take joy in the pain it brought upon her back forcing her innards to wrap around its horse shaft, plunging the whole length into her before cutting off her noise by the tip of the grotesque cock making its way from within her throat and out of her mouth.

Bubbling stream of tar-black cum leaked from the wide opening of its urethra, staining the girl's mess of an outfit with its trail. Finding no other challenges near it, the ancient Grimm walked off, Nora still bouncing along the length of its shaft with every step, to search for more victims to appease it.


	2. Sequel by an Awesome Fan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3

Jayslab, an amazing writer in my opinion, recently made a continuation of this short story after asking for permission, and it turned out amazing! It is over 2,000 words, so for those of you who wished for a longer version can sleep happy now :D Do be warned, they write exquisite work, but it is not for those who aren't fans of the more extreme side of kinks. Please do go to his profile and take a look at his work!

The Sequel Written by Jayslab: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440698

Jayslab's Profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab


End file.
